


Vision

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Model AU, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd as a special vision of life, a vision he tries to depict through his photographies. And this Vision... The vision he has ofHer, he really expects to show it to her. Makes her understand how he truly see her...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commission [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224488
Kudos: 20





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!!  
> This fanfiction had been written for @lunartotems !!! Thank you again, Lunartotems to have but you're confidence in me!!! All ideas came from them!
> 
> As for you, reading this, please, remember you are awesome and I believe in you!!!! It's fine to have a bad day but remember you're loved!!!  
> Stay hydrated! Wash your hand! Wear a mask! Stay inside if you can! And keep going!!!
> 
> You can find me at [ @Angelscythe](https://twitter.com/Angelscythe) on twitter!!!  
> Have a nice day !!

At the second he heard the special sung of his professional phone, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd stopped editing on his computer to search after it. Where he could have put this?! Getting up, he walked toward his roommate Sylvain’s desk and saw him push the phone away.

“Have you stolen it to me?!” Dimitri asked.

“You have no proof!” he replied, pushing it in a drawer.

“I’m not that blind,” Dimitri smirked. “Come on, give it to me!”

“I think you work too much and you should stop!” Sylvain protested.

With a shrug and a sigh, Dimitri opened the drawer and removed his phone from the mountains of candies his roommate was stocking there like a squirrel. Sylvain didn’t try to fight back. He had stopped trying this since Dimitri broke his bicycle by inadvertence when they were fighting over it when they were just eight. He had too much strength for him!

“It’s Hilda,” Dimitri announced.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest.

Hilda kept asking him to do the photoshoot for the clothes and jewelry of her brand, GonerHilda, and while he believed she only hired him repeatedly because they had done their scholarship, he was always thrilled when she asked for his help. Especially since that day she introduced him to one of her favorite models. She might work with a bunch of different people but Dimitri did not have enough fingers to count the number of times he had to pass a whole afternoon with Byleth Eisner.

And he dreamed of seeing her again.

“Did she already tell you who she will send you?” Sylvain smirked.

“No.”

“Will you thank her a million times if it’s _her_?” Sylvain kept smirking.

“Of course,” Dimitri replied as he was typing on his phone.

“So… no rest, right?”

Dimitri wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, fixing the details with Hilda. He couldn’t wait enough…

But he didn’t dare to ask if he will have to work with Byleth or not. He should wait, have the surprise… or his heart destroying by this.

Hilda asked him to come to the beach for the shoot and while he will do anything for her, and he hoped for Byleth. Soothing in exterior was harder and he hadn’t even seen the dress or anything but he totally trusted Hilda’s staff to make it perfect. His role was to take the pictures, to make it work, to follow Hilda’s desires as for the ambiance of the photos and that was all.

And… to be honest, he didn’t feel ready yet to see _her_.

To see if it was her.

Sylvain had gently teased him the whole morning as he got ready for this day but he couldn’t know how much he was stressed about this. Once, she gave him her phone number and he never used it because he just didn’t know what to do with it. Once, he gave her his phone number and she never used it. He hoped she was just in the same mindset as him but perhaps she just hated him?

They were working together because they did not have other choices.

He was good for his job and she was… she was just so beautiful, of course, she was one of Hilda’s favorite models. This girl had so much taste…

Dimitri tried to calm himself, making the different test with his camera. He started to love photography when an accident hurt his eye and left him almost blind with one eye for so many years. To this day, he was still struggling to see in certain conditions and actually taking pictures and present it in only one eye had helped him a lot and then, he had wanted to show _his vision_ to the World.

And while it seemed to please, it wasn’t enough to have food in his plate every day. Even when he was sharing the bills with a friend. So when Hilda asked his help because she loved what he did, how beautiful he could do everything, even if those pictures where he blurred and distorted reality and colors, he just had said ‘yes’. What else could he do?

And today? What could he say against her when she was the only one helping him to reach his dream? The dream of, one day, seeing _her_ appear in front of him, wearing a beautiful wedding dress, the veils floating in the soft wind, the Sun brushing her as if she was an angelic apparition. She was an Angel to him. She was more than that. He would stop going to church to kneel in front of her and only pray her name if he could…

As he dreamed of her that way, he could almost figure her appearing in front of him, her blue hair, as well as her deep blue eyes, taking green reflects with the Sun. It was something that had always fascinated him about her. How was it possible? How could be so beautiful? How could his mind reproduce with such perfection _her_ perfection?

In his camera, he saw her smile. So gently, so beautiful…

His finger twitched, needed to have this picture forever in his mind, in his heart, to be able to see this whenever he wanted.

He heard the _clic_ and felt ridiculous…

Losing his time and place on his camera. Well, it was just one. He could pretend it was just to make some adjustment.

“Does it look fine?”

Dimitri blinked and looked at the camera then the flat rock brushed by the waves. Just where he saw Byleth appearing in a wedding dress, dreaming of being the lucky guy she would say ‘I do’ to, he saw her… Byleth. Standing in a wedding dress, her hand with pink glittering nail gently closed around the perfect white folds.

“Byleth?” he let out like an idiot.

She smiled, lightly, barely.

“Yes,” she replied. “You were expecting someone else?”

“No, no… Not at all. You are beautiful,” he whispered.

She leaned toward him.

He wished he could be closer than her.

“I said…” ‘Say it, coward,’ he told himself, knowing if Sylvain would have been there, he would have pushed him to cross the line. He wanted to do it but… “We are ready to go,” he said.

“Very well!”

Dimitri hated himself. Sylvain always made it look so easy but he wasn’t Sylvain. He couldn’t just throw beautiful words to people and conquer their heart. He wasn’t good for that…

He heard a lot of people telling he had made them fall in love but it was when they were talking about his pictures. He was good to convey emotions through photography, through a cliché he could catch at the exact second, like this one just before.

What if…

Dimitri looked at her.

What if he tied to capture his feelings for her? It was the perfect day and she was in a wedding dress and was holding a bouquet in her hands. If he didn’t try his luck today, he will never do it and this will always be a dream he could never reach. He had to hold out his hand. Try…

He had to show her…

Show her how he was seeing her.

Show her that when she was there, the World stopped moving because there was no one else, nothing else worth it when she was there.

Hilda always let him do whatever he wanted. She only wanted her clothes and jewel to look so pretty and shiny, after that, she paid him for his vision, for his way to sublime everything. But Dimitri was still convinced that Hilda’s work was only sublimed by Byleth and nothing else… Sublimed, almost pushed into shadow because, even if that dress looked like the most beautiful cloud, following the curves with innocence and yet passion, he could only see Byleth. He could only dream of sliding his fingers in her hair and to whisper her whisper, ‘I do’.

Today, he wanted to sublime his feelings…

Today, he wanted to show the World who was the only person that could ever touch, own, his heart…

He put a knee on the floor, as if he was about to ask her hand, and started taking shoot.

Hearing the sound, Byleth slid slightly the head on the side, passing her hand covered with long mittens in her hair.

“What should I do?” she asked.

“Stay natural, you’re perfect,” he said.

“Oh… Thank you,” she let out with a little laugh.

The wind took her in her dress at this moment, as if it news and Dimitri took so many clichés at the second, it was almost unbelievable…

Byleth looked at him with a light smile.

The very first time she started this work, pushed by Hilda who used to see her at the school she wanted to teach in, she was so uneasy with this idea. She wasn’t made for that. She wasn’t made for doing an internship in a school neither, according to her father, and perhaps he was right. Perhaps she was right as well? She didn’t think she would have pursued this model work if this hadn’t been for those blue eyes landing on her when she moved, for the way he captured her and managed to make her feel pretty when she never cared for this before…

When he watched her, when he looked at her through his lens, the World was different. Her who could get bored about everything, except sports training, saw suddenly the seconds pass too fast, the Sun moving too quickly and she hated not being able to slow the time, stop the time. She wanted to stay longer with him. She could have stood in front of him for years if he had wanted it. Just to have him looking at her, just for having the right to smile at him…

There was nothing around them. She couldn’t see the clouds moving, couldn’t hear the waves crashing around her and the wind seemed to only exist in the sole purpose of making move Dimitri’s hair, making them shine like gold in the ray of the Sun.

She couldn’t help smiling when he watched at her and she hoped he realized those smiles weren’t for Hilda’s shooting, weren’t to make this dress prettier… Damn, she wouldn’t even have put on this dress if this wasn’t to see him again. When she had approached him, in this dress, for a few seconds, she had dreamed. When she had seen him kneel, for a brief instant, she had wanted to joke and ask him if he will propose her but her father always said she couldn’t joke. She preferred to kill her feelings and not risk to stop seeing him. Imagine he would think she was weird and he would ask Hilda to never do any shooting with her again?!

No, she preferred being there, staring at him, smiling at him and hoping that Dimitri wasn’t that good in his job because, then, they would have stayed together. Until the Sunset and perhaps even later… She wasn’t living far away from there. What if she could have the opportunity to ask him to stay at her home?

If only…

If only she wasn’t wearing a wedding dress and him old clothes…

No more place in his camera. Damn! How much gold he had paid for this camera for having it letting him down like that? He could perhaps use another camera, make the time last more?

But…

But the truth was that he felt ashamed to take Byleth time like that and also he knew he already got the perfect shot. For Hilda, yes, but especially for spreading his love in front of her. He would do it. He would lay all his love in front of her and make her understand.

It was the moment!

“Lady Eisner, can I show you the clichés?” he asked.

“Obviously,” she replied.

She rose a little the dress and walked toward him. But Dimitri dashed immediately to her to help her walk on the wet rocks. He refused to let hurt herself! And he had to add… It was delightful to feel her arm around his. And the smile she gave to him…

“I could have done it alone, but thank you, Dimitri,” she smiled. “By the by,” she added, holding out a finger. “What I have told you many times?”

“That you liked cakes with strawberry icing.”

“Too true!” she laughed. “But also to stop calling me ‘Lady Eisner’! We are almost the same age.”

“It’s true,” he replied with a sorry tone.

“Don’t make this face, I won’t ground you,” she smiled at him.

And he couldn’t help watching at her face, at the joy in her eyes.

Oh Sothis… made that she would understand…

He held out the camera to her, coming to the very first photography. He glanced at her, at her face, as she was passing through the pictures.

The silent…

The silent around.

You could hear the waves crashing there, you could hear the seagull singing and now, Dimitri was almost sure he hadn’t heard them scream for the whole photoshoot. Perhaps the nature was on his side? Or… or he had just got his whole conscience swallowed by Byleth and that wouldn’t be surprising.

She was so much to him…

And she stared the pictures without a word.

Without an expression.

It was hard to know if she even liked it?!

“Uh… I tried to make the photoshoot as if the bride was…” He cleared his throat and she looked at him. “… was watched by the groom.”

“It was a very good idea,” she said. “I like how the pictures look. It’s… Hm… How to say that…”

He looked at her. “It’s as if the World stopped moving when she is there. Just in the center of the video, because she is the center of the World… Of m… his World,” he explained.

“Yes. There is no photo where I’m not in the middle. It’s beautiful. And it looks like there is no life except the bride? The sea always looks calm and the wind… it moves a lot sometimes but it looks to caress? I love them and I’m sure Hilda will love them too!” Byleth slightly smiled at him.

Dimitri fought against his redness.

“Yes. Can I show you my favorite one?” he proposed.

One last strike.

One last hope.

“Of course!”

Byleth moved a bit toward him and himself, he switched, delighted to feel her shoulder press a little against his chest. He started to search amongst the numerous clichés. There were so much of them. They would spend so many hours on it with Hilda… Or he would… She would probably tell him she was bored and she might do it himself. He was fine doing it himself. It was a blessing to be paid to look through such photography. And every of them looked perfect because Byleth was such a bright Sun in the middle of the cliché.

He wouldn’t even have to touch it too much on Photoshop…

“This one is my favorite,” he said, showing the screen.

The wind was gently taking in Byleth’s hair and in her dress, making appear just inch of skin where you weren’t supposed to. The waves had managed to lick the rock and brushed her feet. She smiled, the Sun making shine her skin, her eyes, her hair… She looked like a living paint. She looked like the happiest person ever.

“I think anyone seeing the bride… seeing you that way would immediately fall in love with you. Or he, they, I mean they have no heart…”

“Dimitri, you’re so sweet. Do you wish Hilda will use this picture?”

“I’m fine with whatever,” he replied. “I might…” He noticed that Byleth was still looking at the picture. “I might keep the picture for myself…” he whispered.

“What do you mean? Your portfolio?” she wondered.

It was his chance.

His last chance.

If he wanted to hope for more, if he wanted to be one day the groom going along such a pretty dream…

“I mean for me because I like you… No. No, I don’t like you. I…”

She watched him with confusion.

“I love you, Byleth Eisner…” Dimitri said.

His heart was throbbing so hard in his chest. How was it possible?

He had the feeling it will explode… It couldn’t be otherwise. He needed a reply. A slap, a laugh, a kiss… anything.

“Like as friends or…”

“Like… I wish I could be the groom who would make you that happy,” he whispered.

“Dimitri…” She passed her arms around his broad shoulders. “You already are. You were making me happy. I am happy when you are the photograph and I want only pose for you.”

“You mean…”

She nodded. “Can I kiss you because I love you too,” she smiled.

He lifted her out of joy, the camera almost crashing on the floor and they joined their lips together as their heart started to sing the same melody…


End file.
